


Words Against My Skin

by astradanvers



Series: General Danvers Week [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, General Danvers Week, Soulmate AU, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person stops aging at eighteen until they meet their soulmate but they can communicate with one another through the writing that can be painted upon their skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Against My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure I like this one. It just doesn’t feel right but I’m not sure what I want to do with it.

Alex has lived in the body of an eighteen year old for going on ten years now. She knows, of course, that there are people older than her who have lived longer as eighteen year olds. Her sister’s wife was forty-five with two children, one passed eighteen, when she met Kara. The two of them spent the years before they met communicating across their skin. Kara would draw the most beautiful designs for Cat and Cat in turn would craft beautiful words for Kara. Alex painted words across her skin every day as a teenager, in desperation once she even pleaded for her soulmate to respond, they never did.

Finally Alex gave up, she stopped painting words upon her skin and accepted that she’d live her life in its entirety as an eighteen year old. She threw herself into the DEO and protecting Kara and absolutely anything that would keep her from thinking of soulmates and why hers would have nothing to do with her or say anything to her. Then she captured a Helgrimmite.

Alex would love to say she regrets the tattoo she got in her senior year of college but when she sees its twin, on the wrist of the woman who reaches out to brush hair from her eyes, she can’t. She closes her eyes, the woman above her is identical to Alura but for the white streak in her hair and Alex knows instantly who she is from Kara’s stories, “Astra,” she breathes quietly.

“How do you know my name?” the other woman demands.

Alex looks up at her, “Your niece is my sister.”

“My niece is dead.”

“Your niece told me stories of the adventures you would take her on. Trips away from Argo City and her parents and one ill fated trip off planet.” Astra stares at her, “Kara is alive and she’s here in this city.”

“She’s right here,” Kara’s voice suddenly says and Alex and Astra both turn to her, “Aunt Astra.”

“Little one,” Astra says, the younger woman’s name like the words themselves will break apart.

“You have to stop this,” Kara tells her aunt. “Help us stop this, whatever it is.”

Alex sees her desire to and she reaches out a hand, the tattoo on her wrist, the motto of the House of El, clearly visible, “We need you,” she says simply.

The older woman reaches out, grasps Alex’s hand and helps her to stand. She traces the words, “El Mayara,” she whispers.

“El Mayara,” Alex tells her.

AA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AA

She doodles a small rose on her forearm, smiles when eleven more join her one to create a bouquet. Words appear beside the roses,  _ Movie night? _

The words make her smile,  _ Kid tonight _ .

_ I forgot _

_ Finding Nemo? _

_ Movie night :) _

“Can you stop flirting with my aunt long enough to actually help me with this thing?”

Alex looks up then, grinning, “Sorry.”

The younger woman grins at her sister, “I like seeing you happy, seeing you both happy.” She traces her finger over the piece of wood in her hand, “Now come on Aunt Alex and help me get this thing together.”

Alex eyebrow rises, “Really?” Kara nods with a grin stretched across her features, “Oh my god!” She launches herself at Kara, wrapping her arms around the younger woman happily. She presses a kiss to her sister’s hair, “I’m getting married and you’re having a baby,” she hides her face against the back of Kara’s neck, “did you ever think we’d get here?”

“No,” Kara says honestly, “no I really didn’t.”

Alex glances once more at her arm and sees the words  _ I love you, Alexandra. _

Taking a pen she adds  _ I love you too, Astra _ , and then moves to finish helping Kara put together what she now guesses will be a crib for her new niece of nephew’s nursery.


End file.
